villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tokushirou Tsurumi
Tokushirou Tsurumi is one of the antagonists in Golden Kamuy. He is the 1st Lieutenant of the 7th Division. Harboring a grudge against the Japanese government for their failure to extract remuneration from Russia for Japanese veterans of the Russo-Japanese War, he seeks to use the Ainu gold to lead a coup d'état to form an independent Hokkaido. Due to his influence on the story, he can be considered as the Main Villain, however Tsurumi has goals for plausible reasons, possibly making him a grey character as well. In the Japanese version of the anime, he is voiced by , who is also the voice of Jiraiya in Naruto, and Yazan Gable in Gundam. In the English dubbed version, he is voiced by . Appearance Tsurumidesign.png 2nd Lieutenant Tsurumi.jpg|During his days as the 2nd Lieutenant. Tsurumibrainooze.jpg|Brain ooze leaking out. Tsurumi is a man whose most distinguishable physical trait is a metal plate that covers his forehead, with brain ooze leaking out sometimes. He has his hair slicked on the back of his head and has a handlebar moustache and goatee. He is of average height and has a lean build. Tsurumi usually wears his officer uniform with a coat to protect himself from the cold. Underneath, he currently sometimes wears the skin of the corpses of some of the Abashiri Convicts (Because the location of the Gold is hidden in the tattoos of the convicts so he wears them so that they won't get lost), which he ripped off. As Kouichi Hasegawa, Tsurumi sported a buzzcut hairstyle and wore round fake glasses. He would wear a fur suit, a pair of boots, and carry some of his photography tools in a handbag and a briefcase. While at home, Tsurumi also wore a dark vest over a light long-sleeved button up shirt as well as straw shoes. Personality Tsurumi has an unpredictable, mildly histrionic and erratic behaviour. However, in the past, Tsurumi was normal and even a brave Japanese officer who fought at the front during the Russo-Japanese war. Receiving a shrapnel in the head and the general bitterness at the poor treatment his division has received after the war has made Tsurumi psychotic and violent, though most of his manipulative tendencies have already been present even before the injury. It's unknown whether he already had sadistic tendencies back then or not, as Tsurumi before his injury in the flashback clearly didn't want so many soldiers to rush mindlessly into war to be killed, but when he recalls the war, he states how the skies poured with blood of the fallen soldiers was one of the most perfect sights he'd ever seen. He is prone to threatening people and personally inflicting physical injury on his enemies but hides his brutal tendencies under a veneer of sophistication and sympathy. He also genuinely admires the macabre work of Edogai and develops a friendship with him. Tsurumi never becomes angry, but coldly manifests his rage with a brutal gesture, perhaps due to his brain damage. Tsurumi aims to take over Hokkaido and is very ruthless in his methods. He kills anyone in his way or threatens his plan. He seems to still hold the men under his command in high regard but hates traitors. He has shown a level of care for his subordinates as seen when he tries to get Nikaidou to eat his food and provide prosthetic limbs for him. Tsurumi is also a very charismatic and manipulative man that can sway the minds of other people with a powerful and explosive speech. As a result, he is not above lying to other people if it is to get what he desires, such as loyal and strong followers, Tsukishima for example who Tsurumi lied to for 9 years and had him study Russian in order to become an interpreter just to get him out of death row and recruit him into the 7th Division. Under the identity of Kouichi Hasegawa, Tsurumi was a humble and compassionate man who loved his family and was also kind towards strangers who had come to him for help. He was also a very observant man as he easily noticed how other people would behave and any other unique traits that they displayed. When the Okhrana (secret police force that cracked down on revolutionaries and anti-governmet elements) found out about him, a worried Tsurumi told his wife that she should go back to her family home, stay there and absolutely not return until he comes to get her, knowing that she wasn't safe if she had stayed with him, showing that he truly cared for her despite being a spy. Though they were part of his guise while on a spy mission, Tsurumi genuinely seemed to care about his family as he spent time with them in their final moment and became disillusioned with the Japanese government as a result of their deaths. Tsurumi likes sweets and is regularly seen chewing on dangos. It is hinted during the Herring Mansion arc that he had a wealthy upbringing when someone comments on his skillful piano playing. Quotes }} Trivia *Tsurumi likes Japanese sweets but dislikes alcohol. *He's 173cm tall. *The quote Tsurumi had said towards Sugimoto about being his Shinigami, capable of blowing his 'candle of life', is a reference from a rakugo story titled Shinigami. Rakugo itself was a form of verbal Japanese entertainment emerging in the Meiji period (1868–1912), where Golden Kamuy's timeline is supposedly set. *The gestures he did in one of his speeches were identical to those of Adolf Hitler in "Triumph of the Will". *The flowers which are sometimes behind Tsurumi in scenes/panels are opium poppies. Tsurumi oozing brain liquid is reminiscent of opium poppy seed pods exuding latex. *Although his age isn't stated yet, the story tells us that Kiroranke was 15 in 1881 when he murdered the Emperor with Wilk, so he should have had birth in 1866 (Same as Tsurumi as they share the same age). Therefore if Golden Kamuy started around 1907, Tsurumi should be currently around 41. *The way Tsurumi enters the house in Chapter 105 is a reference to Norman Stansfield from the 1994 Movie Léon: The Professional. *The scene where Tsurumi cradles the baby as Nikaidou, Tsukishima, and Koito looks on at them is a reference to "Song of the Angels", an 1881 painting by the French painter . *The scene where Tsurumi fires the gun and says "Come and say hello to Arisaka's little friend" is a reference to "Say hello to my little friend" from the 1983 Movie Scarface. *The scene where Tsurumi clings on Heij's back and whispers him tips/clues could be a reference to the 2000 Movie The Emperor’s New Groove, with Tsurumi acting like a Shoulder Devil. **Tsurumi has been referred to as the "devil" a few times in the manga, making this even more likely to be a reference. *The way Tsurumi and Koito meet for the first time is different with the release of Volume 20. Therefore, it's unknown which version is actually the truth. Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Spy Category:Parents Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extremists Category:Brainwashers Category:Charismatic Category:Military Category:Psychotic Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Orator Category:Disciplinarians Category:Tyrants Category:In Love Category:Protective Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deal Makers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Strategic Category:One-Man Army Category:Dark Messiah Category:Anti-Villain Category:Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mutilators Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Big Bads Category:Tragic